semper alterna
by vanished flame
Summary: simply alternative, thats how i thought of my choice to join the school. ratig may change later.


First and foremost I would like to say that I have been having difficulty getting ideas for my other stories and this one popped into my head after watching the harry potter series. The story is more based on the books with parts of the movies thrown in here and there. If you like it good if not I don't really know what can be done to improve to your liking as well. There will be a slight switch in pov in the first part but will mostly be done in third person only. Naruto is not going to be godlike or anything like that he is normal and will not be getting special treatment even if he is the main character like has does not get it. I am aware that I may go fast with pairings and have taken into account your advice on my other stories and am trying to better my writing in all.

Onto the story

Okay ill start this off with my name, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am sure some of you are wondering why I am calling myself Namikaze as well. Heh long story short I am aware that the fourth is my father and am not mad at him like some would believe, I have known for the past five years now and have been trying to get into the ninja corps the condition I made with the current kage of the leaf was that if I had failed by the third time I would stop and not try to get in again and it just so happened that I had failed for the third time just a few hours ago. I am 11 years old now some would think this is too young but I was told that if I had failed to become a ninja by then that I may get kicked out of the village by the council.

You see I was never liked much by some of them and with the failing of the test I was sure that I was being cheated on it anyway but aside from that I had failed for the third time and I will not cheat to win the deal I made. I say this as I was approached by the assistant teacher to get a scroll from the old man's office and if I did and learned a jutsu from it I would pass.

I told the kage and he said there was no such test and thanked me for telling him before giving me a letter from my parents that was addressed for my 11th birthday. After I received it I went back to my house if you could call it that and noticed that people had broken in once again. Going straight to my bed I opened it to see,

_Dear Naruto _

_We would like to start this letter off with telling you that your mother and father love you dearly and that if you are receiving this then you are no doubt alone in this village that we once protected before our death as otherwise you would not receive this letter at all. If you don't already know my name is Kushina Uzumaki and your father here is Minato Namikaze. We would like to say that we aren't just ninja as you have no doubt seen that some odd things that can't be explained have happened around you without you knowing how or why._

_We are what is known as mages. I myself am a witch of Beauxbatons, whilst your father was a wizard of Hogwarts at the time he went to school. Now the reason we are explaining this is that you should be or are going to receive a letter telling you that you have been accepted into one of the schools for wizards and witches. You will get the letter by an owl. It's customary to deliver things via owls in the wizarding world._ For some reason I felt like I could see her shrug at this.

_Now first and most important I don't want you to think that you are strange or a freak. You are special but in a good way, most don't understand this._

_As we are almost certain we are running out of time here as the Kyuubi is showing up right now I would like to say that we have left you with all of our money and that we love you very much. Inside this letter is a magical seal that holds the key to a vault in the grinngotts bank of the wizarding world, you will need it to enter the vault._

_Try to be good and find someone to love at the time you go to the school. Also if a guy named snape has made it to being the prof. of potions at Hogwarts tell him that Minato said congrats from the beyond for him getting his favored subject for me would you?_

_If you accept to go to the school we have already arranged for you to be picked up by someone we both trust he is also the head of Hogwarts by the way he is also your maternal godfather so you know._

_Love mom and dad._

_Ps we want you to be happy above all else, don't be afraid to live true to your heart._

I sat there and stared at the letter in my hand for a few minutes until I heard a pecking on my window. When I looked I was surprised that and owl had shown up in the middle of the day and was perched on my window sill holding a letter addressed to me in its beak waiting patiently to be let in.

Opening the window I got it some water so it could drink as I was certain that it was thirsty by the way it looked. Taking the letter I read that it had my exact address on it surprising me.

(Same letter that harry gets basically.)

After I had read the letter I saw a man appear in my room right in front of me to my surprise. Greeting him after I got over my shock he introduced himself to me.

"Greetings young Naruto I am Albus Dumbledore head of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and if I may say so what a fine school it is, also I am your godfather if you are not aware, on your mother's side of course. In case you are wondering your maternal godmother is none other than your mothers own headmistress madam Maxime of Beauxbatons." The man now known as Dumbledore said to me.

"Wouldn't you be my father's chosen though?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Ah normally that would be right but he wanted to choose two from here though by the looks of things they didn't fallow there duty to aide you in growing up. The two he chose were two of the legendary sannin if I am not mistaken, one jiraiya and one tsunade."

"Sorry never saw them and never got any money from them as far as I know either." I said with a slight shrug.

"No worries Naruto my boy, also from what I understand you are from the last of your clan as was your mother. There is a law that if you choose to fallow it, it will allow you to have more than one wife, though the choice is ultimately up to you."

"If I have more than one wife I will not make them marry me, it will be from love and they will have the choice to accept or decline on their own accord." I told him with all seriousness.

"I understand my boy I was only telling you so you know. But back onto business I understand that you have received your letter today. Do you accept to enter Hogwarts? "

"Yes I do. I don't have much reason to stay here anyway."

"Very good, now we will need to get you your supplies for your school year. Please take hold of my arm for a moment." As I did so I noticed that iruka came in shouting about how I dare take the scroll before I disappeared from in front of his eyes.

When we reappeared I was a bit wobbly. "My, my Naruto you are a resilient boy, to be able to stand so steady from your first aperation. Most vomit the first couple times." I heard Dumbledore say.

Shaking my head I noticed we were in front of a building that looked like it was an inn and bar called 'the leaky cauldron'. Going inside we saw that a few of the people looked like they were living there while one group caught my eye rather quick. A family by the look of them, a male that was looking around nervously from the people around him, the adult female looked like she was faring better than her husband as she was asking the bartender if they would let them into this diagon alley place. The daughter on the other hand looked completely calm despite the situation that surrounded her.

Looking to Dumbledore I asked him "do you think we could invite them along? They look a bit confused and the parents look somewhat scared by all this." Getting a nod I walked over to the family.

**Switch to third person**

"Hello I am Naruto. I was wondering if you would like to join my godfather and myself to get supplies as you look lost and a bit scared here." Naruto told the family getting them to turn to him.

"Thank you dear boy. We would very much like the help. This is my husband and our daughter Hermione." The mother said to Naruto.

As she heard her name Hermione looked over to where Naruto was standing letting him see quite a beautiful girl in front of him. "My pleasure, if you would follow me. My godfather is right over there." Naruto said as he pointed right at Dumbledore.

"Isn't that Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Ah so you noticed that. Yes he is the headmaster, my mother chose him to be my godfather from her side and my father chose two people that I have never seen in my life but know to be very much alive."

"If you don't mind me asking who are your parents and your godmother?" she asked him making him smile at her curiosity.

"My parents' names are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the godmother that mom chose me is her old headmistress madam maxim." Naruto told her.

"Blimey Naruto how does it feel to have two very important people as godparents?" she asked him. "And why aren't your parents here with you today?"

"Ah my parents are dead but don't worry your pretty head over it. Happened when I was born and I know they loved me. I never really knew about my godparents until a few hours ago when I received the letter and met Dumbledore here." Naruto told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She started to say.

"I did say don't worry about it do I, there was no way you could know about it after all we just met."

"That's true." She said with a slight giggle from how he said it.

"Hey Dumbledore this is the granger family and they agreed to come with us to shop." Naruto said as they reached the man.

"Ah that's good to hear Naruto. I must ask do you know what the wizarding money here is or have any at the moment?" he asked the three grangers.

"Um no we don't sorry." Hermione said as she knew what it was.

Before the three could say anything else Naruto looked at them and said. "No worries I'll get your things for you, but there will be a small price to it."

"Huh? What's the price Naruto?" Hermione asked him.

"You'll have to wait and find out what it is my friend." Naruto said with a slightly teasing smirk that made her blush a bit from it.

"Do you really want me as a friend Naruto?" she asked feeling self-conscious.

"Sure I do. Why wouldn't I?" he asked her.

"Almost everyone I know never wanted to be my friend or just wanted to use my smarts to get ahead in classes before so I never really had any friends before." She told him looking down.

"Well then we have something in common. I never really had a friend before as almost everyone hated me where I lived and the parents never let the children play with me." He said before being pulled into a hug by the young girl. Stiffening slightly to the surprise of the two adult grangers and the disappointment of Dumbledore as he hoped the boy would be treated better. Naruto loosened up slightly and put his arms around her to form a hug.

"How could they?" he heard being mumbled into his chest.

"Huh? How could they what?" he asked her.

"How could they treat you so bad? You're the nicest boy I've ever met and you say that the place you lived in had treated you badly before you got your letter."

"Oh. I think it's because I could change at will for some reason. I was born on the day that a demon fox attacked the village I lived in. my father was the leader at the time and went to fight it while my mother gave birth to me you see. When she was done giving birth she went to help fight, several nurses tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and went to be with her husband. As the two fought the beast it mortally wounded them but not before they nearly killed it themselves. To do this they used there wands and the tools of another trade and occupation they held, one of being a ninja. After they wounded the beast they both focused on something and made something called a patronus come forth and defeat the beast fully. My mother had conjured a large spectral Chinese dragon while dad made a giant frog appear before him. The two working together defeated the beast but afterwards were not long for this world from the wounds the beast gave them." Naruto explained to her as he rested his chin on the top of her head lightly.

"Then its dead right Naruto?" she asked to make sure.

"No its very much alive and oddly nice for something that is said to be evil incarnate." He said getting a feeling that she was wondering how that worked. "You see the guy likes talking a bit and around five years ago I met him and found that he was somehow being controlled by someone that night. He held no ill will to my parents for defeating him and even respected them for saving their village from him."

"When death had come for my parents they asked for something from death, something so strange that death was not sure how to respond to it himself. The two asked that death put the Kyuubi into me after they had defeated him. Death being curious to what would happen agreed but asked why they would do such a thing when they could have asked him to take the beast and spare them."

"The answer stumped the god for it was an answer he never expected to hear in all his never ending life. They simply said, we know our son will be a good child and be kind to those around him, even get accepted to go to one of the schools that we had the honor of going to in the future. You see death we do not need to be here to watch him grow up; we will always be with him in his heart no matter what. Death you know the deathly hollows right? We ask humbly not out of arrogance ore spite of the creature that we have just defeated to protect our home and son, that you help us and him by putting the creature into him so it can guide him on his journey if needed. Nothing more or less and we will go quietly as we know our time has come."

"To say death was shocked would be a light remark as he saw that the giant fox had somehow nodded to show his approval to the couples plan for him and their son. You see the fox had seen the truth in their statement and accepted his defeat at their hands. Though he was surprised when he saw them ask something that would save him instead of them."

"Before death could place him in me however the fox had asked one simple question to my parents. All he asked was why? Why would they save him and not themselves? My mom answered him saying that they sensed he was being controlled by something. My dad said that everything deserves a second chance at everything is the experiences we have can change us and the decisions we make are what define us in the end."

"After meeting the fox for the first time I asked him if he had anything to do with my ability to change at will. He told me no and that from what he saw my mother had done the same thing in their fight as 'her hair had changed from a deep red to a crimson when she saw her husband get hit by my claw' as he put it." Naruto explained to her.

Lifting her head slightly she asked "can I see Naruto?"

"Of course Hermione." He told her before his features started to change. His whiskers had disappeared and his hair went from red to blonde. "This is what I would have looked like if I wasn't able to do this at will." He said as she blushed. "This is also what my dad looked like when he was my age from what I understand."

"I must say that he was very handsome Naruto but you look just as good with the red hair." she said to him making him smile lightly at her.

"Thanks Hermione. Let's go get our things shall we." He said more then asked.

"Right. "She replied never once letting go of him as they walked down the street to the large bank.

As they walked into the building the grangers were fascinated by the creatures working there while Naruto took it in stride seeing as he knew a giant talking fox that lived in him. "Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze would like to make a withdrawal." Dumbledore said to the head goblin.

"And does he have his key?"

"Right here and I will be allowing the grangers here the use of my vault as well for the day." Naruto said to him earning a nod from the small male.

As they reached the vault Hermione and Naruto got out while handing the goblin the lamp and then key as he reached the door. Upon the doors opening Naruto and Hermione were shocked to see that nearly all the walls were filled with books while the back wall had clothes of both genders and several armors as well. In the middle of the vault was a large pile of gold coins.

"Professor how much is the school supplies?" Hermione asked him not wanting to take too much from Naruto.

"Should cost in total around 80 galleons, the big gold coins there, if not a bit less." He said in return.

Nodding she counted out 80 coins before stopping and waiting for Naruto. "Alright let's see here." Naruto said as he walked around the books to see what they were. "Well look here. All these are in god condition still like they were just bought yesterday. Let's take a few for the trip and the time I'll have to wait for the train. Now then an with the money." Naruto said to himself as he picked up a large amount of books that would last more than three weeks and a few hours on the train if he read them alone. Then he walked to the money pile and counted out a rather large amount from it and put it in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. To the surprise of the goblin it never made a single sound and Naruto grinned at him when he saw the look. "Seals learned 'em from my dad's friend."

As they shopped Naruto noticed that Hermione always tried to get the cheap things before she gave up as Naruto would always grab the brand new ones and give them to her before she could take them.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" she asked as she saw him take a book from the shelf and hand it to her.

"Won't have you reading something that would fall apart from reading too much." Was his simple answer "I understand that you feel like you're being a burden but you aren't really I'm getting you this and even letting you use my money because I want to not because I have to."

"thanks." She said with a shy smile on her face from his kindness. When she saw a couple of books on the shelf that was for advanced spells and charms.

"Hmm want it?" he asked her noticing her gaze.

"Yes," noticing what she said and what he asked her she tried to take it back saying "no I couldn't ask you to get that for me."

"But you do want it right?" he asked her looking her in the eye with a smile. She shyly lowered her gaze to the floor and nodded her head in reassignment while her parents laughed lightly and Dumbledore smiled at the two. "You know all you have to do is ask that's the reason I brought so much with me in the first place. I knew you were going to see something that you would like but wouldn't be able to buy."

"Ohhh fine then be like that Naruto." she said before trying to walk off in a huff but was unsuccessful as Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, Wrapping his arms around her to not let her get away.

"I wasn't being mean Hermione I was just saying that I was sure you would find something that peaked your interest sometime. The small amount that you took would only cover school supplies so I am willing to get you those things that peak your interest if you can't. Alright?" he whispered into her ear as she nodded into his chest.

"Yeah alright." She said as she pulled back slightly.

"Though I do expect you to at least allow me to borrow them or teach me the spells once you know them deal?" Naruto said to her.

"deal." She giggled out.

After buying the robes books and other supplies for everyday activity they headed to ollivander's to get a wand. Entering they saw a man cleaning a bit of a mess up before he noticed them. "Ah welcome, welcome. Are you here for your wands then?" he asked.

"yeah though this little beauty here has been trying to get off with the real cheap stuff not wanting to use more of my money then she thinks she can." Naruto said with a slight chuckle as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder causing her to blush deeply from his words.

"Ah I see then would you sir like her to have a high quality wand or staff?" ollivander asked Naruto.

"Well a high quality would be good. Which would you prefer staff or wand Hermione. Don't worry about the cost it's on me for this one no matter what." He told her.

"Um if you don't mind just a wand please."

"alright." The older man said before rushing into the back while talking to Naruto as he recognized the hair. "Say young man is your mother a woman by the name of Kushina?"

"Yeah. Let me guess she came here to get her first wand. Bet dad did too."

"That she did. What a lovely girl, went to that Beauxbatons School if I'm not mistaken." He said to them.

"Yeah and dad was Hogwarts." Naruto said as he pulled out a book to read.

"Ah yes young Minato I believe, correct?"

"That's him." Naruto said with a slight laugh as the wand maker gave Hermione another wand to try, this being her third wand he had given her. When she sent a glare at him he put his hands up in surrender. "sorry it's going to be a bit funny for you when I do it I think as well but I'll buy you something to make up for it." He said to her to appease the angered girl.

"You don't have to you know Naruto." She said as she realized what he was going to do as he said that.

"Never have to do anything love." He said coolly making her blush at being called love by him.

"Ah try this one miss. I think this should do it." Ollivander said as he handed her a wand.

As she took the wand a light gust rustled her clothes and hair enough that her skirt fluttered lightly in the breeze and a bit of her hair went across her face.

"beautiful." Naruto breathed out softly, almost too soft for her to hear but she blushed as she heard him say it.

"Oh my boy, have a crush on the girl already. You only met her today you know." Dumbledore said to him from where he sat talking with the grangers.

"Not going to say anything at the moment though. Need to get to know each other better first." Naruto whispered so only Dumbledore could hear him.

"Now mister u.n. please tell me what would you like to have for a partner staff or wand." Ollivander asked as Hermione took Naruto's previous seat when he got up.

"Have anything that can change into a staff or wand at the will of the user?" Naruto asked him.

"Yea though I don't have very many of those." He said before walking to the back and bringing back ten objects.

"The first is a 9 3/4 oak with a core of dragon heartstring." He said as he handed it to Naruto who waved it a little.

"Nope, next is cedar with a union hair" earning the same result "no hmm let's try this one then." He said going to the far end and taking the second to last one. "This one is special you see. It will choose only a select few to be able to hold it and only one to be able to use it. This is in wand form 10 ¾ mirror wood with two cores in it. My grandfather's grandfather made this one. He managed to get a hold of two cores that had opposing effects but still helped each other when put together. This one's core is that of an angel feather and a piece of a demons bone." He said before handing it to Naruto.

As soon as Naruto touched it he felt that a light wind came and yet like a fire was set in his hand but never growing or shrinking from the wind. "Seems I'm the one chosen for you then am I." Naruto said.

Paying Ollivander before leaving the group was led to the animal shop where Naruto asked. "Can we have any pet as long as they are able to fit in a cage and not cumbersome?" getting a nod from the headmaster Naruto grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the back for her to choose and animal.

When the two reached the back of the store a strange event happened that never happened before in the store. A vermilion bird and a white tiger both got loose from their cages and came to the two, the bird landing on Naruto, while the tiger sat next to Hermione's leg. "I have never seen them do that to anyone before." The clerk said to them.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Those two are said to be descended from two of the four ancient mythological guardians of the compass. The vermilion bird and the white tiger. Whenever someone ever tried to claim them the two would grow extremely heavy or burst into flame before reappearing where the cage was moments before never moving from the spot unless the cage was put back. They entered of their own free will."

"Do you want us to be your friends then you two?" Naruto asked the two animals getting a sqauck from the bird and a purr from the tiger as Hermione started to pet it.

"I'll buy them then. And Hermione you know I won't let you pay after saying I would get you something for laughing at you earlier." He said noticing her start to open her mouth before she smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. I love your gift." She said as she hugged the boy after he paid. "I'll name him byako just like they named his ancestor. What are you naming yours Naruto?"

"How about suzaku in honor of the guardian." He said in reply as the bird preened happily.

After the group had left the alley and reentered the leaky cauldron Dumbledore asked Naruto" by the way Naruto have you thought of where you're staying until time for the train?"

"Ah no hadn't thought of that yet."

"He can stay with us." Hermione spoke." If it's alright with mom and dad that is."

"Of course he can. After all he did help us when we needed it so we should help as well." Her father said with a smile on his face.

"That reminds me what was the payment that you mentioned earlier?" her mother asked Naruto making him smile.

"It's nothing much just involves your daughter a bit." He said making Hermione worry for a moment. Taking her hand he gently placed his lips to the back of her hand making her blush brightly not expecting that at all when he said payment.

"That is an interesting thing to call payment my boy." Dumbledore said with a light laugh.

"Well couldn't really think of anything else and she looks so good with that blush on her face don't you think. Anyways she does kind of deserve it after getting me to tell her of my past a bit, nothing bad just a bit funny and I get to see her with that lovely blush once more." Naruto said with a smile as the three adults just laughed lightly at it.

"That wasn't nice Naruto I thought you were going to do something different not kiss my hand." Hermione told him in a light huff as she turned away.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you mad. I wanted to just get you to blush a bit and laugh to. I don't want my first real friend angry at me." He said as she smiled while holding the spot he kissed on her hand as she was still looking away from him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Then let me do something to you as well Naruto." She said before turning around.

"Alright, what do you want me to do then?" he asked a little nervous from her look.

"Just stand there for me." She said before she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek earning a blush from him as well.

"My, it seems she got you back for it, Naruto." Dumbledore said to Naruto before bidding farewell to the grangers and Naruto after leaving the tavern.


End file.
